User blog:Wachowman/Meat Vs Wachow Random User Rap Battle
So, me and Meat were living in a normal log cabin...inside a Meth Lab, then, A fucking tornado hits us, would you believe dat shit?!, anyways so then we end up in the land of OZ or something like that, Apparently we landed on some bitch and then Meat Raped her dead body, we got some boots but they didn't fit either one of us, so we just threw them at a few midgets windows and ran off into this Yellow path, and then meat Chopped the head off a scarecrow raped A tinman, and ate a Lion, yada yada yada, so we decided to rap, LETS GO! BATTLE Wachowman 1st OH BOY! Fresh meat, now time for you to taste my Raps, They'll lyrically choke you in your path, so kiss my ass, like you do in chat. You know, you're a bit comical when we talk, so ill give you some credit, But we all know you're just that Rollback on the wiki who never edits. This is a Holl new battle, that you'd never thought you'd be in, So Wachow gunna do in this battle when you come to the fact that you can't win. Ill make sure your butchered in the end, so I don't have to see you talk again, And then I'll go to your little Sloth Pope friend, and tell him I won't say any AMENs! Meatholl 1st I'll crush this bitch like a berry when I perform a wrestling move, You say you're starting to get much better, yet you still need to improve. Time to finally grow up, so be mature and normal you irrational shit, You're having a fucking child and you're still acting like a lil' kid. And BTW, you're just 18, you're basically throwing away your damn life, And it seems Roxanne is the boss in the relationship, you sure you're not the wife? I'm a God you're a peasant, my ultimate raps and I will start to ravage! The only Macho Man you are is a Village People kind, but you surely are a savage! Wachow 2nd Your raps were a little raw there don't ya think? Good thing I came to burn you! Of course Roxanne is being the boss of me, she's pregnant, do you even know the rules? You're looking a bit like Samis there, with your Pic, Bad raps, and personality, You always Livin' in your Land Of Rape, but now time for you to enter reality. All you do is go on chat and act Immature, and yet you say I'm not a man, You don't know what I do when I'm not on chat, but it's better than what you do with your hand. Ill just press my Shift and yell at you, AND THERE WON'T BE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES! And you wanted Roxanne to get an abortion huh? I wish that was a decision your parents made. Meatholl 2nd Why can't you see the facts? It seems your mind is starting to get defect! Just fucking go away and leave us fucker! Oops , that was auto correct. I'll kick you whenever I want, your weak ass does not deserve to speak, your rhymes are even more of a failure than those shown in Wachweek. Your grammar ain't worth jack, but that's something we already know, And you're literally retard if Honey Boo Boo is your favourite TV Show. Nobody reads your fanmade raps, and your win isn't quite actual, Next time don't pick fights with superior beings, you're just a rascal, silly Axel. WHO WON Meatholl Wachowman Category:Blog posts